


The Bard, The Witch, and The Wizard

by Gaggleworth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, d&d setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaggleworth/pseuds/Gaggleworth
Summary: What happens when you leave a bard, a witch and a wizard alone in a tavern bedroom? They try on the wizard's glasses of course! And then when the wizard has to get close to be able to see; that's when the bard will pounce.
Kudos: 12





	The Bard, The Witch, and The Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Bard= Marigold  
> Wizard = Annie  
> Witch= Catgirl = Oak
> 
> Annie and Marigold are in a relationship, and have been flirting with Oak for a while before this.

Taverns were always warm and inviting places; with roaring fires and plenty of friendly people. Even in the rooms above the drinking hall, the merriment from downstairs could be heard as a distant echo. At least, that’s how it normally was. Oak was not fond of outside noise and had spelled the room to keep it out. Between the quiet, the candle lights and the floating witch lights, the bedroom had become a sort of personal heaven. 

Annie, Oak and Marigold lounged on the massive bed in their underdresses; propped up with an assortment of pillows. It was a familiar and comfortable scene. The three had passed many a night talking to the wee hours and then falling into a sort of pile when it came time to sleep. Annie had let her braids loose and her long copper locks were tied back into a one single tail; Marigold wore a loose pair of breeches along with her shift; Oak looked ethereal in her under kimono, with her legs tucked to her side.

“Your eyesight must be dreadful,” Oak said as she peered through Annie’s glasses. The half-oni blinked till her eyes adjusted and handed the glasses back. 

“Ma said it’s because I was reading all the time. My eyes got used to things being right in front of my nose and adjusted for it. I can see things up close, but anything far away is just a blur,” Annie said. She settled the glasses back on the bridge of her nose; the glasses had other ideas and slid down to the tip. She didn’t bother to correct them. 

“How close do you have to be to see things clearly?” Oak asked. She was leaning against the headboard, a couple of pillows behind her for comfort. 

Annie hummed and shoved her glasses up to her forehead. “Well, I can’t see you from here,” she said. With a bit of a show, she pushed herself up from lying on her belly to be on all fours. Squinting, she crawled towards Oak, being careful not to accidentally tread on Marigold as she moved. “In order to see you, I have to get… This close.” 

At the side of the bed, Marigold sat a little straighter as Annie was a mere hand’s span away from Oaks’ face. Annie would never notice, nor recognize, the way that Oak’s eyes dilated or how she sat stock still while one ear flicked in anticipation. Annie was dense as a brick, but Marigold noticed the subtle shift in the air. 

“Oh,” Oak somehow managed, her voice breathy. “That is quite close.”

Interesting. She and Annie had flirted with Oak before, but never had there been a chance for anything more. But if Marigold was reading Oak right; and Marigold was rather talented at reading people, tonight that might change. 

Annie grinned and sat back, her glasses falling back onto her nose. She was still close to Oak, but no longer invading her personal space. “Yeah, I’m kind of blind without my glasses. But I manage to survive somehow.”

“I kind of like you without your glasses,” Marigold casually threw out. “You’re very attentive when you have to focus.” Oak’s eyes flicked to Marigold; her pupils nearly perfect circles like a cat’s. Marigold grinned; the subtext of her comment had not been wasted on the cat-demon and it appeared she was interested. Annie was still clueless, but that was to be expected of her, honestly. “Would you like to see how attentive she can be?” 

Oak licked her lips and her tail coiled around her arm. “What did you have in mind?”

“Annie, glasses,” Marigold demanded; holding out a hand.

“Uh, sure.” Looking between Marigold and Oak one last time, Annie handed her glasses over. She could tell that something was happening, but she wasn’t certain exactly what. Still, she trusted her partner enough to not question it too much. “Alright, now what?”

“Now I want you to describe Oak to me. Get as close as you need to and be as thorough as possible.”

Annie hesitated and looked to Oak for permission; not that she would be able to see whether it had been given or not. Her hands fluttered a moment before she asked, “can I-- ah, uh-- May I look at you? It -- It would be easier -- it would be easier if I could touch your face.” 

Gently, Oak lifted Annie’s hands to her face. “You may look.”

Annie froze before sharply inhaling; the poor dear had forgotten to breathe. Marigold could have laughed, trust her idiot partner to be frozen when the time came to actually make a move; yet she held herself back. She was creating a mood and she was not about to ruin it.

Luckily, Annie had a task and, once she had gathered herself, she applied herself to its completion. She shifted closer, drawing Oak’s face towards hers; one thumb absently running over Oak’s cheek. And then the wizard started to describe Oak like she was studying her spellbook. She was thorough, running fingers through hair and tracing both cat and human set’s of ears; she described texture of both hair and fur, the dual color of Oak’s eyes and the immensenes of her pupils. She described the curve of Oak’s jaw and the whisper thinness of Oak’s eyebrows. So enraptured in her description neither she nor Oak noticed that Marigold had crept closer.

“Her cheeks are soft as petals, and seem to be colored in a similar fashion. Roses, I would say. It’s a very similar color to her lips.” Annie brushed a thumb against Oak’s lips, which elicited a soft moan and for the lips to part ever so slightly. 

“You should kiss her,” Marigold whispered.

Annie paused, searching Oak’s eyes for any signs of distress or unwillingness. There was none to be found as Oak pressed forward; moaning into the kiss almost before it even began. It was a simple kiss; lips against lips; and was much too chaste in Marigold’s opinion. Sure Oak was enjoying herself and making a lot of noise, she was barely even panting when Annie pulled away. 

“How does she taste?”

It was delightful to see Annie’s brain work. When told to kiss, she gave a simple kiss. But when asked to describe an observation, Annie kissed deeper, pressing her tongue against Oak’s lips and then farther into her mouth. Both were moaning now, and while Annie’s hands were fixed to Oak’s cheeks; Oak’s hands roamed, yanked fistfulls of dress to pull Annie closer, trailed down sides to run up legs under clothes. It was hard to remain patient; to wait for Annie and Oak to pull back for air; but Marigold forced herself to wait. It would be rude to interrupt. 

“How does she taste?” she asked again. Though she did not give Annie time to respond. Instead she licked at Annie’s lips, tasting Oak through her lover. Oak was breathing heavy, her eyes almost a perfect black as she watched the two. A vast difference from her silver and red irises. 

“Delicious,” Marigold idly commented as she pulled away, saliva threading between her and Annie. “I think I may have to try it from the source.”

“Please,” Oak whispered.

Annie grinned and shifted back; creating some space between her and Marigold. “You heard her. She’s a woman in need and that can’t be allowed to continue,” Annie said with a grin. Gently she pulled Oak to a kneeling position, and guided her into the space she had just created with Oak facing Marigold. 

Mirroring what Annie had done, Marigold took Oak’s face in her hands and kissed her; tongue swiping across parted lips before pressing into them. Oak moaned; had she been standing, her knees would have buckled. As it were, her legs widened as heat built between them and she leaned back into Annie’s chest. With a wicked grin, Annie pressed kisses into Oak’s neck and nipped at her earlobes; her hands snaked around to fondle Oak through her clothes. Oak’s tail flicked and curled between Annie’s legs in no discernable pattern. 

And so the two worked Oak over, Marigold kissing and sucking at her lips while Annie sucked and bit bruises into her neck. Slowly Marigold slid the belt from Oak’s kimono and pressed a hand between Oak’s legs. Annie massaged Oak’s breasts, pulling and pinching at her nipples. From there they settled into a rhythm as Oak rocked between the two of them. Her gasps and cries growing louder till she fell back against Annie and keened. 

Annie and Marigold’s hands stilled and, with Oak still trapped between them, sucked at each other’s faces. When Oak’s cries became desperate and her shaking had subsided; the two gently settled her on the pillows. Then they sat back for a moment and admired their work. Oak was a mess, her robe undone and slayed out in a way that invited stares; sweat covered her body and thick strands of hair stuck to her neck and face. 

When Oak had finally gotten her breathing under control and had assumed she made it out for the night Annie looked at Marigold and asked, “I think we can work her a little bit more. What do you think?” 

Oak gulped and her heart rate quickened as Marigold lifted a finger to her lips and meticulously looked Oak over. “Hm… it would be a shame to leave the evening with only one round,” she said. “What do you say, can you handle a little more attention?” 

Oak bit her lip, her eyes wide and heart pounding. She nodded her head, not trusting herself to be able to speak at all. That seemed to be the answer they were looking for and both women quickly stripped down to nothing. They were quick about it, but still Oak managed to find time to admire Marigold’s ample breasts and how Annie’s legs seemed to go on forever. 

“I want you,” Annie growled as she pulled Marigold into a rough kiss. “Ass in the air and between Oak’s legs. You have a wonderful mouth, why don’t you show her?” She then smacked Marigold on the ass before she left the bed to fetch a double sided dildo from one of her bags. And in the mean time, Marigold did exactly as she was asked.

Oak pushed herself up farther on the pillows so she could better watch Marigold settle herself. Dark hair pooled over her shoulders; and then with a wicked grin, Marigold lowered herself directly onto Oak’s clit.

Oak whined at the heat, her body still overstimulated; she twined her fingers into Marigold’s hair. Thankfully she hadn’t started to move yet, which allowed Oak the time to adjust to the new heat. And slowly the pain shifted to pleasure as Marigold started to lick and hum. Oak closed her eyes and leaned back.

For a moment she completely forgot about Annie; until Marigold’s head bobbed in an unexpected manner. Startled, Oak leaned up to find what caused the disturbance and watched Annie thrust into Marigold, forcing the woman deeper into Oak’s cunt. Mesmerized, Oak watched as Annie fucked Marigold, who fucked her. Oak couldn’t handle it, she tossed her head back and whined as Marigold thrust long fingers into her and as Annie continued to fuck them both down. 

Oak came first and she came hard. Legs squeezed Marigold till Oak collapsed in a heap of shakes and shivers. Marigold slipped her fingers out of the smaller woman and slithered to lay on top of her; stomachs pressed together as Annie rocked the entire bed. It took Oak a few moments to compose herself, but when she had, she reached down to pleasure Marigold’s clit. 

For a glorious moment, the three rocked together till Marigold came undone. She panted and rolled off of Oak, her entire body gone lax. And with that, only Annie was left. She knelt over both Oak and Marigold, looking rather pleased with herself; the dildo sticking out of her like a cock.

“Let me help you with that,” Oak said as she shifted to her hands and knees. She kissed the end of the dildo that had just been sheathed in Marigold. It was warm and wet and had a strong musk about it. With a wave of her hand Oak cast a small spell and Annie gasped. She could feel Oak’s lips wrap around the toy as if it were a part of her. 

“Fu-uck,” Annie gasped as Oak unhinged her jaw and sucked the toy down her throat. Once, twice, Oak built up a rhythm of sliding off and then ramming the dildo into the back of her throat. Annie had been so attentive all night long, it was only fair that she returned the favor. She practically fucked herself on Annie’s pseudo cock till Annie pitched forward and her body spasmed from orgasm. 

Carefully, Oak slid off of the toy and pulled it out of Annie. A quick spell left the toy clean, and she set it on the bed. Then with a yawn, she snuggled up to the other women and sighed dreamily. “That was quite fun. We must try that again sometime.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my first time writing an all women threesome; so I hope you enjoyed! There is never enough all women threesomes in the world.


End file.
